AEK-971
The AEK-971, is a Russian-made selective-fire assault rifle designed by Sergey I. Koksharov in the 1970s. Developed around a gas driven, balanced-action mechanism, the AEK eliminates several action impulses that cause recoil, resulting in substantial gain in accuracy during automatic fire compared to the AK-74. Originally a competitor in the Project Abakan trials during the late 20th century, a prototype of the AEK-971 was passed over in favor of the AN-94 for adoption by the Russian Army. In the early 2000s, a production version of AEK was adopted in small quantities by the Russian Internal Affairs Ministry (MVD) which reacted positively to the weapon.AEK-917 - Modern Firearms, retrieved February 11, 2018 A successor variant known as the A-545 (GRAU designation 6P67) was officially adopted by the Russian military in 2017 alongside the AK-12.Russian Army Adopts AK-12, AK-15, AEK-971, and AEK-973 Rifles for Military Service (For Real This Time) - The Firearm Blog, retrieved February 11, 2018 The prototype AEK-971 appears in the Bad Company series games and Battlefield Play4Free, while the production version appears in Battlefield 3 and Battlefield 4. |-|BFBC = Battlefield: Bad Company The AEK-971 is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. Singleplayer The AEK-971 is the standard issue rifle of both Russian and Serdaristani soldiers. It is probably the most common weapon in the game - especially in the first few missions - making ammunition easy to come by, though it cannot be found during Ghost Town where the AUG replaces it. It is a decent replacement for the default M416 as its sights are more open, but its stats are exactly the same. It also comes equipped with a GP-30 with 40mm grenades. Multiplayer The AEK-971 is issued as the default assault rifle to the Russian Assault Kit. Its US Army counterpart is the M416 and its MEC counterpart is the AUG A3. Like all assault rifles in the game, it has 50 rounds in each magazine and the player will have 150 rounds in reserve. It will have the GP-30 as its grenade launcher with 8 grenades. It has very average stats, balanced between moderate power, moderate fire rate and mediocre accuracy, as well as open sights. It can kill in about 8-10 shots. File:BFBC AEK-971 Weapon.png|Weapon model. File:BFBC_AEK-971.jpg|The AEK-971 in Battlefield: Bad Company at Crossing Over in Conquest mode. File:BFBC_AEK971_IRON_SIGHTS.jpg|The AEK-971's iron sights in Battlefield: Bad Company. |-|BFBC2 = Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The AEK-971 Vintovka is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Singleplayer The AEK-971 Vintovka is no longer the standard weapon for Russian infantry, unlike in the previous game, having been replaced in that role by the AN-94. Instead, it is primarily found in the hands of the Latin American Militia. It can be found either with iron sights or a Red Dot Sight. The version with the Red Dot Sight can be found as a collectible in Upriver, underneath the destroyed bridge. Multiplayer The AEK-971 Vintovka is the first assault rifle issued to the Assault kit. It is nearly the same as the M16A2 in terms of stats. It has 30 rounds per magazine. It has medium firepower and decently low spread. The recoil is very low for its rate of fire, but is enough to throw off the player's aim beyond medium range. But, short controlled bursts can make the gun deadly at long range. The iron sights are very open, but the recoil pattern makes the gun move back and forth in first person, and resettles very slowly, meaning continuous fire leaves the player with nothing to rely on for aiming besides their eyes. Gallery AEK971_Reloading.jpg|The AEK-971 Vintovka's in-game description and stats evaluation. AEK971BC2.png|The AEK-971 Vintovka AEK971BC2IronSights.png|The iron sights of the AEK-971. AEK971ReloadBC2.png|Reloding the AEK-971 Vintovka. BFBC2 AEK-971 Render.png|'AEK-971'. AEK-971 Red Dot Sight BC2.png|AEK-971 with a Red dot sight. AEK-971 ACOG Scope BFBC2.png|AEK-971 with a 4X Rifle Scope. Battlefield_Bad_Company_2_-_AEK-971|Quick video showcasing the handling Battlefield Bad Company 2 - AEK-971 Reload Animations|Reload animations in Bad Company 2 Battlefield: Bad Company 2 iOS In Battlefield: Bad Company 2 iOS, the AEK-971 is the primary weapon for both the Russian forces and the Latin American Militia. It has a 30-round magazine and 120 in reserve. Despite it being an assault rifle, it doesn't have an under-barrel grenade launcher. bfbc2iosaek971.png|The AEK-971 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 iOS. |-|BFP4F = Battlefield Play4Free The AEK-971 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Play4Free as a purchasable weapon for the Assault Kit. It is one of the most common weapons seen in games due to the high damage and decent accuracy, as well as being one of the first fully automatic assault rifles in the game. The AEK-971 has above-average stats and performs well in close to medium range engagements. The AEK-971 can be bought for 300 for a day or 45,000 to have forever with credits. It can also be bought for 69 for a day, 179 for a week, and 499 for a month with Play4Free Funds. aek_idle.png|The AEK-971 in Battlefield Play4Free. aek_aim.png|The AEK-971's iron sights. aek_reload.png|Reloading the AEK-971. aek_cock.png|Cocking the AEK-971. aek_3rd.png|Third-person view of the AEK-971. 5466.png|Veteran's variant 3634.png|Elite's variant |-|BF3 = Battlefield 3 The AEK-971 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 3. It has somewhat changed in appearance compared to past counterparts. It now has a folding wire stock and a different handguard,(due to it being modeled on the production version instead of the prototype) with also an all black finish. It has a high rate of fire with open sights and moderate recoil. The reload animation of the AEK-971 is nearly identical to the AN-94, with the player hitting the magazine release with the new magazine. Singleplayer It is seen widely during the campaign used by the Iranian and PLR forces, and is the starting weapon for Dima in Kaffarov after he opens the weapons cache. It is last seen in The Great Destroyer being used by PLR cell operatives. Co-Op It can rarely be found in the mission Hit and Run. It is most commonly found with a Tactical Light, but can also be found with a Kobra or PKA-S. Multiplayer It is the fourth Assault Rifle unlocked at 60,000 Assault points. It has three firing modes; semi-automatic, burst and fully automatic. The weapon's very high rate of fire makes it most effective at close range, and has the lowest vertical recoil of all vanilla (pre-DLC) assault weapons. However, the high and unpredictable horizontal recoil combined with the high first shot recoil can make fully automatic fire difficult at medium to long range. The high rate of fire also causes the weapon to recoil and come off target rather quickly. This high rate of fire also makes it easy to empty the magazine quickly even on individual targets. The AEK-971 also supports the Underslung Rail attachment which can be used to attach the M320 grenade launcher, which conjuncts into the GP-30. However, the rail cannot fit the M26 MASS shotgun to the rifle. This is because of its larger size than the M320. Battlefield 3 AEK-971 Rest.png|'AEK-971'. Battlefield 3 AEK-971 Iron Sight.png|AEK-971's Iron sights. Battlefield 3 AEK-971 Reload.png|Reloading the AEK-971. Russian Assault BF3.png|AEK-971 with a PSO-1 scope in Battlefield 3. battlefield-3-aek971-3.jpg|The AEK-971 in gameplay. battlefield-3-aek971-5.jpg|The AEK-971's iron sights. BF3 AEK-971 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the AEK-971 BF3 AEK-971 Right Side.jpg|Right side of the AEK-971 AEK-971 Comparison HBAR Default.png|Damage output the AEK-971 delivery through range, Heavy Barrel set against default barrel. AEK-971 Comparison HBAR Suppressor.png|Time to kill chart on vanilla maps (100 HP), Heavy Barrel compared with Suppressor. Battlefield 3 AEK 971| AEK 971 with attachments Battlefield 3 - AEK-971 Sound|Firing signature from the AEK-971 in Battlefield 3 |-|BF4 = Battlefield 4 |fire = Fully-automatic 3-round burst Semi-automatic |ammotype = 5.45x39mm |kit = Assault |slot = Primary weapon |dogtag = Master Dog Tag: |vel = 580 m/s 330 m/s (suppressed) |maxrange = 870 m |recoil1st = 2.55×|recoildec = 18|spreadinc = 0.117|spreaddec = 7.7|spreadz = 0.2 (static) 1.0 (moving)|spreaduz = 3 hip, 2.5 crouch, 2 prone (static) 3.5 hip, 3 crouch, 2.5 prone (moving)}} The AEK-971 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 4. Its iron sights are unchanged from its Battlefield 3 variant, but the AEK-971 now has a green handguard by default reminiscent of its Bad Company counterpart. Singleplayer The AEK-971 can be found as a collectible in Tashgar. It is found resting against green crates on top of the first concrete building in the field after exiting the tunnel. It is equipped with a PKA-S, Magnifier, Heavy Barrel, and Potato Grip. It sports an Atomic Naval finish. Multiplayer The AEK-971 is the fourth assault rifle unlocked for the Assault kit, after the SAR-21 and before the FAMAS, requiring 28,000 assault rifle score. Its appearance and mechanics are very similar to its counterpart in Battlefield 3. The rate of fire remains at 900 rounds per minute (RPM), making the AEK-971 the second fastest-firing assault rifle right behind FAMAS at 1,000 RPM. Thus being an excellent choice at close range combat, but requiring shorter bursts when engaging targets at medium and long ranges. This weapon has a somewhat slow reload time compared to other Assault Rifles, so one should consider where and when to reload, as to not be killed during a firefight due to the longer reload. The AEK-971 can mount the GP-30 grenade launcher on the Underslung Rail when the M320 is equipped, but not the M26 MASS. It unlocks the Russian optics, and can only acquire the US and Chinese variants through Battlepacks. Gallery BF4_AEK_model.png|'AEK-971' AEK-971 BF4.png|AEK-971 in first person AEK-971 iron sights BF4.png|Iron sights AEK-971 sprinting BF4.png|Side view AEK-971 held BF4.png|AEK-971 held by a US Marine Trivia General *The AEK-971 in both Bad Company games and Play4Free seems to be modeled after the Prototype model of the AEK-971 instead of the Production model, noted by the distinct handguard and the stock. Battlefield: Bad Company *A gold plated AEK-971 can be seen in President Serdar's palace. *The AEK-971 has the most open sights out of any assault rifle in both Battlefield: Bad Company as well as Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *Vintovka (Russian: винтовка) means "Rifle" in Russian. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2 if a player equips the Red Dot Sight or 4X Rifle Scope on the AEK-971 as well as the 40mm Shotgun and switches to the shotgun attachment, the attached optic will disappear. It will reappear when the player switches back, however. Battlefield Play4Free *The Play4Free version of the AEK-971 shows the AEK-971's rear iron sight as much further away from the wielder's face than in Bad Company 2, similar to the difference between the iron sights of the M416 and G3 in the latter game. Battlefield 3 *The AEK-971 received in the Battlefield 3 mission Kaffarov oddly has both the laser and tactical flashlight equipped at the same time. When toggled, both turn on and off at the same time. *When the AEK-971 has the GP-30 equipped, the hand that holds the underbarrel grenade launcher will not be shown touching the grenade launcher until you switch to the GP-30 and back. *The AEK-971 shares its reload animation with the AN-94, wherein the old magazine is flicked away with a fresh one. *Despite being modeled on the production version, the pick up icon shows the prototype version seen in previous games. :*The render of the Russian Assault on Battlelog has also has the prototype version opposed to the production model seen in-game. References de:AEK-971 ru:АЕК-971 pl:AEK-971 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield 3 Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield 4